1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology for causing an external information processing apparatus to execute a function of an electronic device by using cloud computing has been proposed. For example, there is a known technology for causing an information processing apparatus, such as a server device, connected via a network to execute a function of an image processing apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2014-026422 discloses an image output device that can cope with a compression method applied by a host computer, by mounting a processor capable of reconfiguring a specific operation on a printer and by transferring circuit information by adding the circuit information to image data.
However, in the conventional technology, a security measure for data transferred over a network is not adequate. Specifically, in the conventional technology, image data to which the circuit information is added is transferred over the network, and thus the security against exposure of image information over the network is not fully ensured.